


Name

by abani



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: We don't know Coach's real name yet. Raymond has made some inquiries out of personal curiosity.A conversation that probably took place at the Wagyu steak breakfast, before Fletcher was brought in.***Note: Crossover content contains spoilers for the movie "In Bruges" starring Colin Farrell.佛萊契（被運送）到場之前，雷蒙和教練之間可能發生的的牛排早餐對話。教練的真實姓名和身份引起許多人好奇，雷蒙也是其中之一。***提及電影〈殺手沒有假期〉部分劇情。
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Name

The Wagyu steak sizzles on the barbeque plate, releasing a delightful smell. Coach sits down and lies back against the chair. He watches Raymond at work with their breakfast.

Raymond finishes with the steak and passes the plate to Coach.

"Thank you. Looks tasty." Coach says.

Raymond sits down opposite to him.  
"So. The boys, they call you Coach, too?" Raymond asks, a little carefully.

"Everybody calls me Coach. I don't remember who started it, but it just sort of stayed that way." Coach puts down his fork before he replies. Then he resumes eating.

"Hmm." Raymond nods thoughtfully.

Coach looks up at Raymond again. "You seem to have a subsequent question to ask me, Ray." he remarks.

"You...er, don't use your real name anymore, right?" asks Raymond even a little more carefully.

Coach shakes his head and shrugs at the same time.

"You're not going to tell me your real name, I take it? Even if I ask nicely?" Raymond tries.

"You know my real name, Ray." Coach knows exactly what Raymond is capable of, and has probably already made some progress in, finding out.

"...In fact, I do." Raymond says slowly. "But you don't want me to call you by that name?"

A brief pause in silence.

A series of events flash through Coach's mind.  
The cold air. The snow. Ken's final warning for him. Blurred memory montages of gunshots, running, and searing pain he could almost remember. A lady's face. A little boy, lying lifeless on the floor.

Events that took place many winters ago. Events that took place in Bruges.

In _fucking_ Bruges.

" _I'm not a gangster, but I've been forced to do some gangster things_." His own words echo in his head.

He breathes out slowly, and then smiles faintly. "Nah, I don't think so."


End file.
